MagnaAngemon
MagnaAngemon is an Archangel Digimon. His name originate from the Latin word magna which means great and the English word angel. MagnaAngemon wields the sword Excalibur on his right wrist and has a beam shield on his left shoulder. He is the judge of law and justice in the Digital World, and it supervises many other angel-type Digimon. Furthermore, it attempts to maintain order in the Digital World, and spokesman for the consciousness of light and the voice of God. MagnaAngemon has two forms: Priest Form (V-Tamer exclusive with 2 wings) and Battle Form (normal with 8 wings). In spite of his Ultimate level classification, MagnaAngemon is an exceptionally powerful Digimon, able to completely destroy an experienced Mega where two other Megas failed (Piedmon) , and even hold off another that no other Ultimate could fight effectively (BlackWarGreymon). Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MagnaAngemon is a Variable that deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a DNA Digivolving hint that says that an Ankylomon and Angemon will make a Shakkoumon or MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon in line 20.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MagnaAngemon card, titled "Heaven's Gate", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Heaven's Gate technique. Heaven's Gate revives one ally.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A MagnaAngemon serves as the guardian of Yggdrasil and finds a weakened DemiVeemon who was abandoned by his Tamer. After the DemiVeemon dies, Barbamon comes and uses his dark emotions to force him to digivolve into Murmuxmon, one of his three Commanders. Digital Monster D-Project MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon. Post-game, the Patamon in Area 3 will digivolve to MagnaAngemon to fight the party, aided by a Seraphimon. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 At level 20 Patamon can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. Also available as a white Digimon card with 31/33. Digimon World DS MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon or SlashAngemon depending on its stats. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MagnaAngemon belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1320, circle attack 770, triangle attack 570 and vs. Darkness x 3 cross attack 370. Attacks * Gate of Destiny (Heaven's Gate): Creates a large gate that sucks all evil Digimon in it. Alternatively, MagnaAngemon stands behind it to unleash an aurora beam. * Excalibur: Attacks enemies with Excalibur. * Magna Antidote (Holy Disinfection): An all-purpose healing spell. * Soul Banish: Takes Excalibur and throws it at the enemy. The blade goes through the foe, taking the Digimon's soul with it. *''' Shield and Counter''' (Shield Counter): Blocks an incoming attack and either sends it back (if its a blast) or slashes the enemy if they're close enough. * Magna Jump ' (''Holy Jump): Charges excalibur and uses it to jump great heights. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * '''Excaliburst: Powers up Excalibur and then slices the enemy. * Flying Sword Of Justice: Rushes in front with great speed to strike his enemy. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Digimon species